


Narcissus

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: When Dante meet himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 实在不知道怎么称呼这两只蛋，直接就用3D4D了，希望不要太出戏_(:з」∠)_  
> 年龄差没有考证细节，算是私设如山了_(:з」∠)_大家不要在意  
> 两发完，part2在修改~不会卡肉的  
> 食用愉快~❤

Devil May Cry.

艳红色霓虹灯点缀的招牌，在恶魔遍布的城市里是吸引飞蛾的火光，Dante，这个名字在魔界中震耳欲聋，红衣白发的恶魔猎人是魔物们心中永远的阴影，传说中无所不能的斯巴达之子甚至连死亡都不能阻止他的脚步，但眼下他却陷入了一种罕见的困惑情绪中。

他居然见到了几十年前的自己。

 

4D眯起眼睛打量着被自己的叛逆之刃钉在墙上的另一位但丁，即使鲜血染红了年轻人闪耀的银发，蜿蜒着从腹部的伤口滴滴答答地落在地上，对方的嘴角却依旧保持着轻蔑和狂妄的弧度。

路西法贯穿了他的手腕，让眼前的恶魔看起来像是在十字架上奄奄一息的基督，象征生命的液体无止境地从动脉里奔涌而出，4D能看见伤口边缘正处于飞速愈合以及不断被破坏的矛盾边缘。

“恶魔？”4D伸手将剑捅得更深了一些，他听见金属摩擦血肉和碎骨发出的嘎吱声，但处于劣势的“恶魔”只是微微喘了口气，湛蓝的瞳孔里闪烁着无畏甚至是兴奋的光。

“我还想问你呢。”3D不知道自己为什么这么激动，除了维吉尔，已经很久没有人能把他伤成这样了，遇见强大对手的愉悦将伤口的疼痛抵消得干干净净。

他认得叛逆之刃，也很熟悉这把剑刺进身体里的感觉，奇怪的是他掉在一边的叛逆之刃也不可能是假货。

钉在手腕上的武器在他的脑海里还只是个雏形，而现在他却见到了已然成熟的实体，虽然这令人有些难以置信，但曾在地狱与人类世界之间来回奔走的两位但丁开始认识到：眼前的人并不是恶魔，而是20年前/20年后的自己。

这就能解释他为什么在被自己震落到一旁的剑上感受到了再亲切不过的魔力。

4D瞥了一眼在对方脖子上大喇喇挂着的红色挂坠，然后伸手将那个坠子扯了扯，3D被迫将头靠过去了一点，不舒服的角度让他脖颈发酸。

4D注意到年轻人的手已经挣脱了路西法，手腕上的伤口已经愈合得差不多了，只是暂时还无法发力。

 

他笑了笑：“这种程度的伤口还不能做到完全恢复么？我22岁的时候有这么弱？”

“Oldman……”3D把牙咬得咯吱响，将前一个音节发的很重，他勉强将剑抽出来，颤抖的温热吐息喷洒在4D的脸上。

于是4D在一瞬间的恍惚中忘了接住落下的3D，对方的重量将他狠狠砸在地上，4D认为他应该是故意的。

3D的手伸过来似乎想扼住他的喉咙，4D抓住对方的手腕向旁边一扯，两个人的红色大衣搅动起一片灰，把被4D压制在下方的3D呛得直咳嗽。

4D刚想笑，3D抬起腿踹向他的腰，于是4D仰躺在地上，3D跨坐在了4D的腹部。

任凭谁都能看得出来4D漫不经心的敷衍态度，3D对此感到有些恼怒。

他的脑海中逐渐孕育膨胀出一个荒唐而不可思议的想法，狡黠的微笑在3D的脸上不断扩大。

4D看着那个笑容，他对自己的思维模式再熟悉不过，当下他十分清楚在3D的脑子里滴溜转的都是些什么念头。

3D扭动了一下腰，臀部和大腿蹭过对方在刚刚的几下过招中被刺激得半勃的器官，他看见对方的眼睛眯了起来，于是3D用齿尖将唇瓣咬出诱人的红色，舌尖勾了勾，似乎是在勾引4D去吻他，两道极其相似而又略微有所不同的带着情欲的目光在空气中碰撞，彼此敲出一阵噼里啪啦的火花，从3D的后脑勺直窜尾椎骨，烧的他浑身颤抖。

4D双臂打开做出拥抱的动作，仰着头一副任君采撷的模样，从下颌到喉结到锁骨的曲线暴露在对方毫不掩饰的滚烫视线中，剩下的没入黑色的衣领里，在衣物的包裹下勾勒出令人遐想的健美弧度，3D对自己二十年后依旧保持得完美甚至更进一步的的身材表示非常满意，他轻佻地吹了声口哨，手指搭在对方的衣服拉链上蠢蠢欲动。

该死的，我长得可真好看。

两个人心中同时这样想。

 

“请便。”4D向他发出邀请，语气中尽是纵容的意味，“希望我不会没到到一半就软下来。”

“你会射到空的。”3D发表着狂妄的言论，“我和那些夜店妞可不一样。”

3D干脆利落地扯开对方的领口，丝毫不在意4D是否心疼他那件大衣，拉链发出刺耳的哀鸣，而3D的目光已经被4D锁骨上的一小片凹陷吸引走，他俯身，嘴唇贴上了温热的皮肤，他仿佛能感受到血管里恶魔与人类的血液混杂在一起成为破坏力极强的，混乱的，新的力量。

这是他自己的身体。

3D在对着锁骨咬下去的时候这样想，在这种时刻脑子里居然还能有一点清醒的意识，这对于我们一向横冲直撞不计后果的年轻恶魔猎人而言，是很少见的情况。

他将那些调情手段全套施展在二十年后的自己身上，犬齿隔着薄薄的皮肤戳着那块凸起的骨头，4D笑着抬起手摸了摸3D温和地垂在耳畔的碎发说了句你难道是狗吗，引来对方不满的哼哼，于是下一个因为他的失言而遭殃的是他的乳头，被22岁的他含在嘴里舔弄着。

说实在的，4D的确禁欲有一段时间了，这事儿说出来肯定会被3D狠狠地嘲笑，所以他聪明地选择了闭上嘴，42岁的但丁在委托中见过很多男人和女人，也在床上搞过很多男人和女人（大部分是女人），直到某一天他觉得厌倦了，于是各大夜店几乎再也没见过这位恶魔猎人的身影。

对于但丁而言，失去对性的兴趣确实很糟糕，以前看过的能让他的下半身迅速起立的色情杂志或是午夜节目突然变得无聊透顶，那感觉就好像最喜欢的食物你吃得过多了，现在再次看到就反射性地想吐。

 

但3D的出现，像是一场音乐会中最高潮的部分，把昏昏欲睡的观众从座位上震得一个激灵醒了过来

 

4D任凭3D亲吻着自己的腹部，小孩尚未长出老茧的手指不老实地想要扯下他的皮带，在他的腰胯处寻找着空隙，年轻人的臀部以一个令人焦躁而兴奋的频率，一次又一次刻意地磨蹭过他的下半身，于是4D的呼吸变得重了一些，他伸手，从对方的侧肋一直抚摸到后腰，他知道3D受不了这样轻飘飘的，让人心尖发痒的力道。

3D撑在他上方的身体剧烈地摇晃了一下，缓过神以后报复性地在4D的侧腹又咬了一口。

他的确很熟悉自己的身体，3D听见了4D一声没忍住的低喘，还没来得及再次展开还击，就被对方提溜着衣服后领站了起来。

“嘿！——”3D抗议地挥了挥拳，这家伙不能因为自己咬到了他的敏感区域就乘人之危，脏话还没来得及出口就被堵回了嘴里，用4D的吻。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are such a demon."  
> "The same to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了看石墨发现这篇的创建日期是7月份……努力写一篇生动形象的肉真是非常有挑战性了……  
> ↑虽然还是觉得烂到不能看，车技还需要磨练orz  
> 想表现出一个很辣的3D和成熟风流的4Dqwq  
> 食用愉快~❤

二十年可以在眼角刻画出细微的纹路，也可以让智慧在内心深处积淀出可观的厚度，对于但丁而言，二十年来在情场上的经历他几乎可以写一本书，当3D以为自己可以用高超的吻技让4D情迷意乱时，他发现他才是被吻到全身发软的那一个。

4D的舌尖是灵活而柔软的，从齿缝中强硬挤进，游刃有余；4D的手是有力的，扣住年轻人的腰让两个人的下半身紧密地贴合在一起，3D的手环过对方的颈部，将剩下的那一点儿距离化为零。

他们亲吻，推搡着彼此的舌尖，谁的牙齿磕破了另一个的嘴唇，于是一点点铁锈的味道蔓延开来，3D并没有刻意吞咽两个人混杂在一块的津液，于是那些液体肆无忌惮地顺着3D的唇角滑过，蜿蜒的水渍在躯体上勾勒出闪着银光的线条，4D简直怀疑当年那些蜂拥扑上来的恶魔是否受到了来自年轻的他无形之中的诱惑。

他的手指触摸年轻人散发着热力与活力的皮肤，因为握枪而产生的一层薄茧对3D的后腰有致命的攻击力，4D喜欢那个地方，这会让3D的全身都敏感地颤抖起来。

但和他缠绵的舌尖却突然退了出去，下一刻他的阴茎被3D隔着裤子握住，对方沙哑的声音里带着恼怒和甚至可以被称为可爱的怨气。

“烦死了，要干就干。”

4D被3D踉跄着推到墙边，旁边那一大滩3D的血已经浸透了墙面，4D盘算着他的清洁费用，却被3D接下来的动作惊得一怔。

对方终于成功解开他的皮带，隔着内裤的布料（所幸他终于养成了穿内裤的习惯）4D感受到温热的舌尖舔舐过那个已经开始振奋抬头的器官。

他近乎强迫地按住3D的后颈，鼻尖的软骨抵在蓄势待发器官上的感觉让他非常受用。

“你很着急？”3D笑着慢慢用手指勾下4D的内裤，然后满意地吹了声口哨：“真大。”

“我应该对此感到荣幸吗？”4D抚过对方被自己亲吻得殷红的嘴唇。

“废话。”3D含住他的龟头，将整个柱身尽可能地吞得更里面，脆弱的喉管受到异物刺激而不断地收缩，黏膜挤压的绝妙感受让4D忍不住挺了挺腰。

“！”因为受到冲击而传来一阵刺痛，3D的眼角渗出泪水，他呜咽了两声，用舌尖讨好地描摹过那根大家伙上凸起的血管。

他自己也硬得不行，在此刻显得过紧的裤子勒得他的下半身几乎要窒息，3D闭着眼睛用另一只手解开裤头，握住自己的阴茎撸动起来。

他舔舐过对方饱满的囊袋，呼出的微弱气流刺激得4D的手抚上了他的后脑，逐渐加重的呼吸和颤抖的气音让3D的大脑被灼烧得一片混沌。

口腔内侧柔软的嫩肉被戳刺着，3D小心地不让牙齿蹭到4D的肉棒，说到底那也是他自己的玩意儿，他骄傲还来不及呢。

3D自顾自地将那根东西吸得啧啧作响，手上摸对了地方时，喉咙里颤抖着挤出几声舒服的哼哼。

口活不错，4D按着对方的脑袋心中默默给3D打分，年轻人爽得脸颊通红的模样让他的心头发痒，对着自己的脸勃起，这听起来有点儿变态，但他喜欢玩些不一样的。

他捏住对方的下巴，慢慢地抽出自己的阴茎，3D喘了口气，把那些滑腻的前液和唾液一并吞了下去。

“干嘛？”他挑了挑眉，声音沙哑，年轻人脸上挂着的不驯神情让4D的征服欲慢慢膨胀。

他抓住3D的胳膊把他拽起来，向前走了几步，那张宽大桌子上乱七八糟的东西被他随意地扫到一边，唯独Eva的照片被他小心地摆在了两个人碰不到的角落。

3D盯着暖黄色灯光下母亲脸颊处浅浅的酒窝，十多年来被踩在脚底的羞耻心竟然隐约开始作祟起来。

“怕黑吗？嗯？”4D抚过3D颤抖的眼睫，声音里带着一丝戏谑。

“你脑子坏了吧。”3D翻了个白眼，然后看见4D毫不生气地笑了笑，从一旁抽出一条黑色的丝巾。

“你的？”3D噗嗤笑出了声，“看不出来你有这癖好啊。”

实际上这是Trish的丝巾，但显然3D还不认识她，即便如此，4D也决定为自己澄清一下：“上一个女人来这里留下的。”

不算是明亮的灯光仿佛给对方镀了层朦胧的金色纱幔，被蒙住双眼，躺在桌上的3D，看起来竟然有一点可怜的意味，然而4D很清楚在这漂亮外表的内里藏着一个怎样火红炽热的灵魂，他握住年轻人的脚踝，从小腿肚一路向上舔吻，3D微弱的表示抗议和不满的哼哼在他咬了一下大腿内侧的软肉时转变为突然拔高的惊喘，这样绝妙的反应让4D低声笑了起来。

他并不费力就摸索到了隐藏在臀缝的那处隐秘入口，4D抬头，注意到对方咬住下唇，显得很紧张的样子。

年长者并没有安慰3D的意思，他甚至故意在那周围若即若离地触碰着，环状的肌肉神经质地微微抽搐，4D在对方开始有些心不在焉时强硬地塞进了两根手指。

“呜！”3D皱起眉，异物进入身体的触感非常奇怪，即使是在和男人的性交中，他也一直处于上位，从未想过自己的后面会被别人使用。

——当然，4D不算是别人。

他尽量地放松自己，4D咬着他的耳垂，亲吻他耳后温热的皮肤，该死的，他的耳边全是暧昧的水声和交织在一起的喘息，隔着朦胧的黑色丝巾他只能窥见隐约的人影，看不清对方的表情让他烦躁地想要扯下那令人恼火的遮盖物，但4D攥住了他的手腕，然后强硬地用什么东西将他的手绑了起来。

那并不容易挣脱，甚至连简单地活动一下都做不到，3D不太喜欢这种被牢固束缚住的感觉，但对自己的信任和一点奇怪的兴奋将那微弱的不舒服也给压了下去。

4D轻而易举地找到了前列腺的位置，他用柔软的指腹轻轻地按压磨蹭过那一处微微凸起的地方，3D很诚实地用声音表达了自己的直接感受，近乎啜泣的喘息末尾上扬变成催促的呻吟，肉壁蠕动着咬紧了4D的手指，他的大腿本能地想要合拢但又被对方强硬地分开，4D握住了他完全勃起的阴茎，甚至非常恶劣地在顶端轻轻掐了一下。

腰部以下好像已经完全麻痹，如同海水涨潮一般的快感从下半身迅速扩散并控制了大脑，他的呻吟和野兽无异，在被逼到极点时却半点声音都发不出来，取而代之的是不受控制的痉挛，丝织品下的湛蓝瞳孔失神地放大，眼角渗出的泪水很快就被丝巾吸收。

他要射了，但4D毫不留情地用手指堵住了精液的出口，于是3D倒吸一口凉气，像被扔上岸的鱼那样剧烈地抽搐了一下。

“你他妈的……”他酸软的腿失去了踢踹对方的力气，于是他尝试着扭动腰躲开4D的手，显然这是不可能的，那可恶的手指按在那个翕张的小口上纹丝不动。

但对方的另一只手还在持续不断地侵犯着后穴里最敏感脆弱的那一点，他想要向后退缩，狭窄的桌面上却没有他的容身之处。

他终于能理解那些被自己上过的的零号们的感受，但这也太过了。

触感陌生的手指仍旧在翻搅，每一次都准确得近乎无情地落在前列腺上，他试图推拒那样令人窒息的快感，肠壁的动作却把拒绝演绎成了欢愉，他只得不由自主地用腿夹住了对方的腰。

他的手用力地攥紧，甚至要把自己掐出血，但绑住手腕的那玩意儿纹丝不动，反倒磨得他一阵刺痛。

他小声地抽着气，大腿内侧直到小腹的肌肉都在不断打颤。

眼泪争先恐后地从眼眶中溢出来，3D攥紧了拳头努力控制住自己发抖的身体。

这样欺负小孩子可不太好。

4D无声地笑了笑，取下了束缚住对方手腕的那根结实的皮带，在3D喘了口气的空档，把胯下那根硬得发疼的东西慢慢送进了对方的后穴里。

黑纱遮掩下的瞳孔茫然地放大，濒临高潮的身体根本无力抗拒对方的侵入，3D的喉咙里溢出破碎的尖叫和吸气声，在4D全部进入的时候化作绵长的叹息。

他伸手把额前汗湿的碎发向后拨了拨，4D扯下丝巾，对方冰蓝的眼眸被灯光刺激得眯了起来，4D忍不住凑过去亲吻那颤动的眼睫。

他松开了一直堵住对方马眼的手。可怜的阴茎断断续续地吐出白色的精液，连带着内壁痉挛似的蠕动，咬合住不停向更深处侵犯的肉棒，在高潮时被操干，这让快感猛然翻了几倍，让他喘息着连喊爽的力气都没有，只能软绵绵地用右脚勾住对方的腰，以表达自己的索求。

近乎哽咽的呻吟和胯部撞击臀肉的淫靡声音混杂在一起，4D唇角挂着一抹意犹未尽的笑容，顺着3D的小腹那一处被顶得起伏的地方按了按，他能感受到对方的身体在一阵剧烈的颤抖中即将迎来又一次的绝顶快感。

“你不觉得这有些太快了么？”4D的额头抵住对方汗湿的前额，两双相同的眼眸中一个是戏谑一个是狼狈，混乱的呼吸声交织在一起，甚至心跳的频率也渐趋相同。

他们是同一个人，两个人的心中都不约而同升起了一股古怪但兴奋的背德感，这不太正常，但只要能让自己舒服，谁还在意这些？

3D泛红的眼尾看得人惊心动魄，4D暗忖果然还是欺负得有点过火，却没想到3D咬着下唇向下一沉，紧致温暖甬道包裹的感觉让4D头皮发麻，他低喘着拽过对方的发丝吻住那双挑衅地弯起来的唇，在又一次极深的插入中射在了3D的身体里。

年轻人的身体一瞬间绷得很紧，4D于是火上浇油地用指腹摩擦过对方阴茎柔嫩的顶端，3D颤抖着失神的模样让他十分受用。

他们在余韵中交换了几个湿黏的吻，“我想我很喜欢你射在里面。”3D微喘着享受4D的拥抱，丝毫不介意两个人甚至还未分开的下半身。

“你真是个恶魔。”4D捏了一下对方挺翘的臀，半调情的口吻是3D非常熟悉的模式。

“你也一样。”

 

END.

 


End file.
